


At the End of the Day

by Spockykins



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Tension, Sleepovers, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockykins/pseuds/Spockykins
Summary: Hawke and friends have a long day of killing slavers and they're all exhausted. Fenris, however, has other plans.Maybe. He's really tired.





	At the End of the Day

The party, comprised of Isabela, Varric, Fenris, and Hawke, approached a location on the Wounded Coast known as the Slaver Caverns. The name sort of spoke for itself, as it was a place that slavers lurked and hid the dark shit they were doing. 

Fenris was constantly insisting that they go down there and take out whoever was in charge, while letting go whoever was caged. Which both made sense and didn’t.   
Of course Fenris hated slavers and wanted them to suffer by his own hand. Going down there, however, also meant that someone might recognize him as Danarius’s former “favorite” and try to take him away. Over Hawke, Varric, Isabela, and Fenris’s dead bodies, of course, but it seemed foolish to take the risk as many times as they had. 

They stepped into the open cave and were immediately greeted by steel. 

“Oh, how wonderful! A welcoming committee just for us?” Hawke grinned as he readied his staff.

Varric snorted. “Usually, welcoming committees are nicer than this one.” 

“I dunno,” Isabela chimed in. “A lot of the times I enter a place people are awfully angry at me.” 

Then came Fenris’s reply. “Yeah, probably because you stole something from them.” 

Isabela gasped and readied her swords. “Rude! They can’t prove anything, and neither can you, arseface.” 

Fenris looks a little surprised at her insult, pulling out his massive sword. “I suppose not.” 

The captain looked at her soldiers and called out an order. They got into whatever position she said and began attacking. 

Hawke struggled to come up with something witty to say, for once. “Well uhh… may the best man win?” He blasted a line of the enemies over with a burst of fire, before Fenris swooped in and slashed the row down.

“Awe Hawke! That was lame as hell.” Isabela plunged her daggers into someone’s back, kicking him onto the ground. 

“Look, he’s trying his best. Not all of us can be writers like me.” Varric’s bolt found its mark, right between the eyes of the captain. The slaver fell off the rampart she was positioned on, hitting the ground with a sickening thump. 

Fenris grinned something horrible and slashed down more enemies. “Beautiful shot, Varric.” 

Hawke didn’t stop attacking by any means, but it was so easy to get distracted around Fenris. Especially when he was in his happy place, murdering slavers. Fenris had this wolfish grin on his face, which was also covered in blood. He was equally amused by the slaughtering of unworthy lives as he was whatever stupid joke someone was saying. He was positively breathtaking. 

When they finally finished off the last of the masters, they headed deeper into the caverns to find the cages. They were left unattended in the fight, so Fenris and Isabela got to work on opening them and telling them where to go where it would be safe. 

Hawke raided a desk, looking for any information on who they took out, if more would be coming, any future shipments, etc. Varric was their resident looter, so he was searching for anything valuable in the area: chests, gold, valuable statues, or light weapons that they could sell later. 

They were well practiced on how to get in and out quickly, so the whole affair took only half an hour.

Isabela and Varric lead the way out, trying to figure out how best to divide loot. They were the two who cared the most about money, so they were always in the center of the negotiations. Fenris and Hawke brought up the rear, still coming down from their adrenaline high. 

“Thank you for appeasing me.” Fenris’s already rough voice was rougher from shouting during combat. The pair slowed. Hawke looked to his companion. Fenris was covered in blood, almost like he didn’t notice it was there. The first thing most of the party did post-combat was clear off as much blood as possible. Not Fenris though, he let the blood drip down his face. He wore the blood of those he killed with pride. 

Hawke had been staring. Hawke had been staring and Fenris noticed. Fenris was snickering at him. 

“See something you like?” Fenris stopped walking. Varric and Isabela continued forward, oblivious as to what was happening behind them. 

“Yeah, but that’s not what I’m looking at.” Hawke stopped and grabbed the already red rag from his waist. He reached up to wipe Fenris’s face. “You have blood right… well no, you have blood everywhere.” 

Fenris let him wipe the blood off, keeping eye contact. Hawke kept forcing himself to look away and focus on the blood, but Fenris’s stare was so intense. Fenris’s hand caught his own once he got closer to the lyrium tattoo on his chin. He guided Hawke’s hand back to the spot on his belt the rag was and tucked it back in. 

Fenris leaned forward and grabbed Hawke carefully by the belt, guiding him back until his back hit the cave wall. Hawke looked surprised, but didn’t dare make a sound as Fenris pressed closer. The times where Fenris wanted to show affection of any kind was few and far between, especially outside of Hawke’s bedroom. He wouldn’t go and screw it up with some dumb remark. 

Fenris was careful to leave space for the Maker between them, but he leaned forward and slotted their lips together. His hands were still firmly latched onto his belt, reminding Hawke that he couldn’t leave now even if he wanted to. 

Not that he did, but the thought was still there. 

Hawke didn’t know what to do with his hands, or eyes, or lips, or body, so he just shut his eyes and let himself enjoy the kiss for however long Fenris held him there.   
It was a lot more brief than he wanted, but when they pulled apart they were both catching their breath some. 

Fenris laughed lowly and pressed another brief kiss to Hawke’s lips. “You got a little bit of blood right… everywhere, Hawke.” 

Hawke blushed and bit his lip. It was smeared and dried by now. No way to get it off without water. Which means that the walk home was going to be very long and full of sex jokes from Isabela. More so than usual that is. 

“Come over tonight. We can blow off some steam.” Fenris turned and walked towards where Varric and Isabela had sat to look over what they got from the cavern.   
Hawke watched him go. Of course he wanted to go fuck or get fucked by Fenris later, but he really wanted more. He knew Fenris had a shitty past, hated mages, and was currently squatting in someone else’s home, he wanted to be able to hold him close and reassure him that he’d be safe. He wouldn’t have to sleep in fear at odd hours with a weapon on hand if Hawke were there too.

 

Hawke was late. Like, so late that Fenris might be coming to his house to make sure he didn’t die. He’d been busy. Well, not really. He was asleep. He’d passed out right at his desk answering letter after letter. There were so many of them getting sent to his estate that he felt obligated to answer. People thanking him about the whole Arishok deal, thanking him for his hard work, giving their condolences for his mother’s death… Lots of people in and around Kirkwall wanting to hear from Garrett, of all people. If anyone asked their mother which of her children would be the most successful, Garrett would have been the last name on her lips. 

He’d gotten so caught up in the attention that he’d completely forgotten that he was to meet Fenris at his estate around eight. It was closer to eleven, now, and Hawke was actually running to Fenris’s home. 

His light leather boots tapped against the stone quickly. A few guards took notice of his sprinting. No one really questioned him, anymore. It was almost as if since he did this one thing to help the city, he was immune to the law. It wasn’t like he was doing illegal things, of course, but no one even questioned it. Why was Garrett running through the courtyards of Hightown at night with a staff strapped to his back? The guards apparently didn’t care. 

He arrived at Fenris’s manor and knocked on the door. Fenris usually didn’t answer, so when he didn’t get a warm welcoming, Hawke wasn’t surprised. Fenris was probably pissed at him for being so goddamned late. 

Hawke pushed the door open. The house was spacious and filled with furniture, but Fenris hadn’t cleaned up from when they drove Danarius out. There was blood smeared on the floors, broken glass and wood fragments, some spilled wine, and various books spread throughout his space. However, in the room he was usually in, Fenris was not there. 

Hawke took a few hesitant steps inside, already preparing for the worst case scenario. There was no question that slavers could catch up to Fenris at any moment. Fenris could do that fun rip-the-hearts-of-slavers thing, but he could only kill so many of them before he’d eventually be outnumbered. When was the last time he’d seen him? Could he have been abducted days ago? 

“Fenris?” Hawke called out carefully, looking around the room. Fenris wasn’t small, exactly, so missing him in a room like this seemed unlikely. There was no answer to his call. 

Hawke drew a dagger and pressed forward. “Hey, honey. If you’re in here, I’m really sorry about being late. Totally lost track of time.” 

It was still silent. Fenris wasn’t really a talkative guy, and he was definitely known to give Hawke the silent treatment if he upset him. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that Fenris was just pissed at him. 

Hawke had never gone past the “living room” area of Fenris’s mansion. The rest was always securely off limits to him. It didn’t really bother Hawke much. Fenris had never had a place to call his own before this, so the privacy he had here might be the only privacy he’d ever had. 

Except now Hawke had to break that trust and move into what he could only assume was his bedroom. It wasn’t because he wanted to, it was strictly for professional reasons. 

Probably. Fenris might be dead, but what if he decorated his bedroom, or something? What if he had portraits of Garrett hanging? 

Now wasn’t the time for nonsensical fantasies, but Garrett had so little self control. 

He called out one more time. “Fenris? You alright?” 

Unsurprisingly, there was no response, so Hawke had no choice to push open the door and enter. 

Hawke gasped, openly gaping at what was before him.

Fenris was passed out on his bed in his armor. 

Sure, Hawke and Fenris had hooked up a few times and seen each other in various states of undress before, but Hawke had never seen Fenris asleep. He’d always left before Hawke could convince him to stay the night. 

He didn’t look very comfortable. Was he drunk? There were a few empty wine bottles scattered about his room, but that didn’t really mean anything. Fenris didn’t exactly pick up after himself. Hawke didn’t know, but he did know that if he stayed in that position he’d be even more sore tomorrow. 

Hawke put his blades away and continued inside. He was prepared to shake him awake if necessary, but it hopefully wouldn’t come to that. “Fenris? Wake up.”   
Fenris bolted upright, eyes wild. He lept from bed and pulled the dagger from his belt, stalking towards Hawke. He probably - or hopefully - couldn’t see him as Hawke, based on the glare he was getting. 

“Hey hey hey, Fenris wait. Put the dagger do-” 

Fenris shoved him back against the wall, pressing into his space like he did earlier. The previous time was hot, but this time it was scary. Alright, this time was hot too, but it was probably more scary than hot. 

Fenris stared at him for a few seconds. 

“Fenris, it’s me, it’s Hawke.” 

Fenris blinked a few times, then seemed to realize what he was doing. He gasped and dropped the blade. 

“Oh shit! I’m sorry.” He was breathing hard and his shoulders were shaking. 

“Hey, it’s alright. Are you okay?” 

Fenris didn’t answer. He leaned forward and pressed his face into Hawke’s neck. Fenris slid his arms around Hawke’s shoulders and pressed them together, while Hawke’s own arms came comfortably around Fenris’s hips. Hawke had a few inches on Fenris and was bulkier, even though Fenris had that massive sword. It didn’t really make sense, but the size and shape of Fenris in Hawke’s arms was too nice to ignore. 

“Hey, it’s alright. I’ve got you.” 

“You’re late, Hawke.” Fenris’s voice is stern, but Hawke knew he didn’t mean it. He never did. 

“I know. I’m sorry. But in my defense, we did have a long day.”

“Did you fall asleep at your desk again?” His breath was hot against Garrett’s neck. 

“Maybe.” 

“You’re absurd.” 

“You like it.” 

Fenris huffed. “Perhaps I do.” 

They stayed where they were while Fenris calmed down. He rarely let Hawke be there for him in any way, so Hawke, again, kept his big mouth shut. After a few minutes, Hawke cleared his throat. 

“Do you… no, can I stay the night here? With you?” 

Fenris stiffened some, an argument on his lips. He stopped himself and pulled back, looking at Hawke. “I… guess. You can, yes.” 

Hawke felt like he swallowed a bunch of fireworks. He’d be able to sleep next to, in the same bed, as Fenris. He’d be able to comfort him and make sure he was safe through the night. Tomorrow, he wouldn’t sprint to Fenris’s house right after getting changed and eating breakfast to make sure he hadn’t been abducted or packed up and left. He’d be there, with Fenris, all night to keep him safe and happy. 

Fenris sat on the bed. 

“You aren’t sleeping in your armor, are you?” 

Fenris looked sheepish. “I don’t own any sleepwear. It is impractical in case of emergency.” 

“Fenris! You sleep in your armor every night?!” 

“Yeah, I do.” 

Hawke shook his head and walked to him. He started to unfasten one of the straps at the plate protecting Fenris’s torso. “Not tonight. I’m here with you; there is no imminent danger. You’ll sleep in your underwear like every other man in Kirkwall.” 

Fenris stood to let himself be undressed. He was blushing, but a naked Fenris wasn’t anything Hawke hadn’t seen, touched, or tasted before.   
Hawke walked to his dresser and pulled out a new set of underclothes, passing them to Fenris. He turned to save the man some dignity, pulling off his boots.   
By the time he turned around, Fenris was fully dressed and laying in the bed. Hawke wasn’t sure if Fenris would change his mind about his offer to stay the night, but the way Fenris had positioned himself on the bed made it obvious that the extra space was for him. 

Hawke climbed into bed much noisier than Fenris had, turning on his side and yanking Fenris close. He pressed his face into Fenris’s hair and kissed him there. 

“Disgusting.” Fenris scolded him lightly, cuddling into his side closer. He must have had a horrible dream to let Hawke hold him like this. 

Hawke waved his hand in the general direction of the lights. They went out with a barely audible whoosh.

“Unnecessary use of your magic, Hawke.” 

“Sorry. I didn’t wanna move.” 

Fenris snorted and relaxed in his arms. “I guess I can’t blame you.” 

He just pressed another kiss to his head. Fenris was asleep in minutes. 

Hawke couldn’t fall asleep. His heart was full of butterflies and he couldn’t get the dumb smile off of his face. He refused to look at Fenris in case he wasn’t asleep yet, but he felt so glad that Fenris was able to trust him enough. 

He shut his eyes and let his mind wander, and pretty quickly he was asleep.


End file.
